


Finding Christmas

by brokenhighways



Series: Finding Happiness [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas has never been an important part of the year for Jensen. Not really out of choice but due to not having much money when he growing up and the fact that his mother never seemed to be around. He’s never really cared about it, but Jared does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Christmas has never been an important part of the year for Jensen. Not really out of choice but due to not having much money when he growing up and the fact that his mother never seemed to be around. Usually he spent the day with a discounted variety pack and an old black and white television with bad sound. It’s only as he’s gotten older that he realised how much stake people put into it. The lights, the decorations, (the ridiculous amount of tinsel!), presents, dinner. And so soon after Thanksgiving! Jensen doesn’t know how people do it.

He’s never really cared about it, but Jared does. Jared’s not upfront about it – not at first. He has to drag it out of him after a particularly long rant about how Christmas cards are even more stupid than birthday cards, two things which they incidentally don’t receive many of on a good year. It’s a phone call from his mom that does. She’s been after their address for months now, for whatever reason and it must have come up again because a small, gift-wrapped parcel arrives before a week before the twenty-fifth and Jared spends a lot of time eyeing it silently.

“Not to be an asshole or anything but you do realize you’re not Superman, right?” Jensen says when he can’t take it anymore. Jared’s still in his coat but he’s stopped in the hallway, staring at the parcel where it sits on the box where they toss all of their mail. “You can’t do the laser red eye thing and see into the package. You’re going to have to open it.”

Jared gives him a dirty look but it melts away soon after. “I’m not opening it. What’s the point? Christmas is already ruined. In fact my last five Christmases have been ruined. And you’ve never even had a proper Christmas!”

“How do you know that?” Jensen asks, feeling a little defensive.

Jared rolls his eyes. “I’m the one visiting your mom every week. What do you think this week’s topic was?”

“Hey, no one is forcing you to go!” Jensen knows that’s not strictly true, but his mother is a touchy subject. She always will be. And okay, so maybe he does really, really appreciate the fact that Jared goes to see her and he’s mentioned it a couple of times but he’s not _forcing_ anyone and just—

“You know what, no,” he says, shaking his head. “This is what Christmas does - at least according to TV it does. People’s expectations are high and then everything goes to shit and they argue. Hell, we’re arguing right now!”

“We’re not really arguing,” Jared retorts in a tone that says he knows damn well that they were at least on the precipice of an argument. “You asked me a question and I merely responded.”

Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.

“Anyway, what I was about to say is, that’s how everyone else does Christmas. We should do it our own way this year.” Neither of them know how to cook, and Jensen is hopeless at picking out gifts but he’s sure that they can do something within five days. Of course they can. They’re two resourceful guy who know how to make the best out of nothing.

“Or, we can gatecrash Danneel’s dinner because her brother cancelled on her and her parents are on a cruise,” Jared says after a long pause. “That was really what I was going to suggest before you started the argument.”

“I didn’t start the—“Jensen cuts himself off. “Okay, fine. That’s good. And we have to promise each other that we won’t get into an argument.”

“Fine,” Jared says easily. “But you might want to work on the whole not commenting on my family thing when the mere mention of your mom sends you into a red haze.”

“Seriously?” Jensen asks, because now’s not the time.

“I’m just saying,” Jared says, with a teasing glint in his eye. He finally shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up. Jensen shakes his head but doesn’t respond. That Jared is no longer glaring at the parcel is enough for him. And he actually did have an ulterior goal that didn’t involve them arguing.

“Okay, so I sensed that you had some conflicting feelings regarding Christmas so I went out on a limb and tried to add some holiday spirit to the apartment and—jeez, don’t look so scared. I didn’t tape the walls with pictures of the Grinch or anything.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “With you anything is possible.”

Jensen throws his hands up exasperatedly. “Whatever, just go into the front room!” Jared eyes him carefully before he step past and walks in. Inside there’s a small tree, an artificial one because Jensen didn’t want to end up with too much mess on the floor, but it turns down that artificial trees? Are just as freaking messy. After he set that up there’d been decorations, and then lights (which were a lot harder to spread around a tree then they looked) and then a fuse somewhere got blown out and he ended up Google-ing his way out of _that_ situation and to cut a long story short – it’s taken him the better part of a day and a _lot_ of effort to get this damn tree up. But it’s worth it just to see the look on Jared’s face. Gone is the trepidation and in its place is a small grin as he takes in the sight of the tree. He stares at it for a long while before he turns to Jensen.

“Why would you go to all this effort?” he asks. He sounds surprised, which Jensen shouldn’t find out of the ordinary but somehow he does, because he wonders if Jared will ever know the lengths he’ll go to for the sake of his – and their - happiness.

“Because I know that you’re into Christmas, and I know that you’ve been hiding it because I didn’t really do Christmas when I was growing up but that doesn’t mean that _we_ can’t do it,” Jensen answers. “And yeah, I might get a little upset about it. I probably won’t but if I do, I want you to kick some sense into me because it wasn’t all bad. Yeah, I was on my own a lot but most of the time my mom would come back with some stupid little trinket or something special and it didn’t matter that we didn’t have a tree, or a turkey or whatever shit. It didn’t even matter that I was alone most of the day because she came back and…back then that was all I cared about.”

“You’re allowed to get upset about it,” Jared points out but Jensen doesn’t agree. If there’s one thing he’s learned in life it’s that putting so much onus on _one_ day gets you nowhere. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays; they’re just things and none of that matters to him because he’s not wired that way. However, Jared’s different and for that reason he just nods in agreement. If it makes Jared feel better to make him feel better then hell, he’s not about to argue the point anymore. He steps forward and tangles Jared’s hand in his and squeezes it tightly.

“Merry Christmas, Jared,” he says quietly. Jared uses their joined hands to pull Jensen closer and he leans down to kiss him chastely. Once they part, Jared smiles down at him.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Jensen.”


End file.
